Kick one-shot!
by hollister14
Summary: just a one shot, maybe more if you r and r! kick!


Jack's POV

"hey guys!" i said walking into the dojo. Kim and jerry were sitting on the bench. They were whispering and laughing, until Kim noticed me standing behind them.

"Oh hey Jack." Kim said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see in about 3...2...1!" Jerry said. Next thing i knew, a blue milton was running out of the guy's locker room only in his towel.

"Gahhhh! I hate prank week!" he cried running back into the the locker room.

"Okay, that is way more Milton then I have ever wanted to see..."I said. Jerry and Kim were on the floor laughing their butts off.

"You guys did that?" I asked.

"Yupp!" Kim laughed dropping the 'p'.

"We stayed after school in the science lab yesterday and created a powder to put in his show, for when he turned it on, it would die his skin blue!" Jerry explained. I nodded.

"Okay, that was hilarious." Kim said.

"I know! Who knew science could be fun, yo!" Jerry said.

"Wait, so this week is prank week?" I asked as rudy, milton and eddie walked in. it was strange how they all came out of random places at the same time.

"You guy's talking about prank week?" Rudy asked.

"yeah, and Jack, it's only for this dojo. Every year we have a prank week. We would split into two groups and work together on ways to prank the other group. And because you and Kim are new, you guys get to be on a team with me." Jerry explained.

"Wait, so it's the three of us against you guys? This is gonna be awesome!" i said.

"WE NEED TEAM NAMES!" Rudy said jumping up and down like a 2 year old who was about to be handed candy.

"We'll be called, the... swagsters!" Jerry said. I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure kim did too.

"Oh oh oh! We'll be called the brainiacs." Milton said. eddie face palmed and rudy shrugged it off.

"Alright, let the games begin!" Rudy said. The three walked away into rudy's office.

"I can't wait to prank Rudy, I still haven't gotten my revenge on him from the time he got that nerd from F.Y.E to ask me out. He kept trying to kiss me, and when I told him i wasn't interested, he told me he, 'liked a woman who played hard to get.' I had nightmares of him for weeks." Kim said. After hearing about what Rudy did, it made me want this prank war to happen sooner. I mean he knows I like her, so why would he pull a prank like that?

**_The Next day..._**

Kim's POV

Jack seemed a little upset yesterday after I told them about what prank rudy pulled on me. Did he like me? or was i stupid to think that? I thought more about that as i put my books into my locker.

"Hey Crawford, ohh lookin' good in your cheerios' uniform." Body complimented, he walked by, but not before winking at me. I blushed.

Yeah, i was a cheerio along with grace and kelsey. we just got our uniforms this morning and we could not wait to put them on.

"Hey Kim! Ready for the school celebration this afternoon?" Grace asked me.

"I'm so excited." I said.

"I'm sure you can't wait for Jack to get jealous once he sees you with Brody."I blushed. well of course she knew about my crush on jack, she's my best friend besides the guys.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I blushed a deeper shade of red. That's when the principle came up to us telling us we needed to get into our places for the celebration.

Jack's POV

I was talking to jerry about our plan on pranking 'the brainiacs', when the principle called everyone to gather around the stairs. I looked up to see kim in her cheerios' unitform and brody in his foot ball jersey, as they run down the stairs together holding Seaford high decorated flags. That's when they handed there flags off to random people. Brody took both sides of kim's hips as she did a cartwheel down the hall way. My blood began to boil until he let her go. Two cheerios' held a banner fifth-teen feet in front of kim. She did a cart wheel and then a flip. She then began walking through the banner, but it wouldn't break. it was stuck to her uniform.

"Urgh it's glued to my uniform!" kim whined. that was unlike her. she must have been really mad. Brody and I both ran to her as we attempted to get her out of the banner, but it was no use.

"mwhahahahah" Milton laughed. eddie looked at him

"Dude, you really shouldn't do that..." he said. Kim and I glared at the two of them, knowing it was their-doing.

**_2 hours later..._**

Kim, jerry, and i were in the dojo.

"Okay guys, we really need to step up our game." I said.

"yeah, well why you guys think of something, i'm going to go hit the showers and change.

"Okay." i said. she walking into the girl's locker room with her gym bag.

"Dude can you think of anything?" Jerry asked me.

"nope, not one thing." I said. i went to my locker.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my locker, i forgot about the cologne my uncle gave me. I told my mom I would use it today but i didn't bring it home. I'm going to put some on now so she wont get mad that i forgot it." Jerry nodded understanding (i hope).

I applied some to my face. That's when i could smell blue cheese. I looked at the bottle to see cheese floating in it.

"Ahh! Someone put blue cheese in my uncle's cologne!" i cried. i covered my nose up with my arm.

"Yo i think i have an extra shirt in my locker!" Jerry said opening his. That's when a load of saltine crackers came flying out of it. Jerry screamed bloody murder and ran to the corner of the room.

"Mwhahahaha" a voice said walking into the dojo. i turned around to see milton and eddie.

"Seriously dude, you don't need to keep doing that!" Eddie cried.

"Should have known it was you guys again!" I said.

Kim's POV

I locked the locker room door, because knowing the guys, they would try and pull a prank. I took off my uniform and got into the shower, hoping to wash away the embarresment the two caused me.

I guess I was so focused on what happened i didn't realize that i turned the shower on a little too hot and it started steaming without my realizing. Pretty soon the locker room was filled with steam. I couldn't see what i was doing, and i accidently slipped on a wet tile. I screamed in pain as i felt liquid ooze out of my leg.

"Kim are you alright?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Jack is that you?!" I screamed.

"NO, It's milton and eddie!" They screamed.

"I need help!" I yelled.

"How do we know you're telling the truth. how do we know you wont pop out and scare us!" they argued. my leg hurt too much to argue. I slowly and carefully dragged my legs on the wet cold floor trying to find a towel. i finally got two and put one around me to cover myself up. i used the second one to cover my leg.

"Guys! Please just get help! I locked the door! I slipped and fell and my leg's bleeding! And it's getting hard to breathe in here!" I yelled hoping they would get help. Yeah right Kim! Not falling for it!"

Jack's POV

I need to find a new shirt fast. So i grabbed jerry and we headed out of the dojo to a near-by store. I looked at the store name to see we were in hollister. I grabbed a random, but nice looking shirt and payed for it at the register. I just wanted the shirt off of me before this place became a puke-fest. I put the shirt on and threw the other in the trash. jerry waited for me out side the store.

"Dude, I just realized we left kim alone in the dojo with milton and eddie!" jerry said. my eyes widened.

"We need to get back there.!" i said. we both ran to the dojo to see milton and eddie standing outside the girls locker room

"What are you guy's plannig!" i asked.

"What are you planning? Because it's not going to work Jack. Just admit it, getting kim to fake an injury just so we run in there to save her and we end up on getting splashed with mysterious liquid!"Eddie said. i looked at him confused.

"Wait repeat that for me..." I asked wondering what he had said about kim faking an injury.

"We end up getting splashed with liquid?" he repeated.

"No before that! Kim is faking an injury?"

"Like you didn't know!"

"I don't!" wait if she's not faking...

"KIM!" i shouted pounding on the locker room door.

"Jack!" i heard a girls voice from the other side of the door.

"Kim, are you alright?!" i asked.

"No! there was soo much steam that i tripped and fell. i cut my leg and its getting hard to breathe in here!" she cried.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" i said. i opened the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" she cried.

"why the heck would you lock it!" i asked.

"hey! i don't know what eddie and milton had planned." i wasn't going to argue, she had a point.

"I'll get you out!" i cried.

"Wait, KIM'S REALLY HURT!?" milton cried.

"No dip sher-lock!" jerry cried. I slammed o the door.

"Jack, the door hinges!" jerry suggested.

"good idea!" i said. i ran into rudy's office and found a screw-driver. i ran back and un screwed the hinges.

once the second one was off, the door fell down. steam came out of the room. it began to clear as it hit the air. i walked inside to see kim sitting on the floor with a bloody knee.

"Kim!" i cried.

"Jack!" she cried. i pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her lips.

"Who knew prank week would get those two together?" someone asked.

**hey so sorry the ending was rushed a bit. It's just getting late and i decided to make this a one shot. im not good at making a story into more than two chapters. oh well. r and r please!**


End file.
